


Day 10: Free Day

by GemmaRose



Series: Ten Days of Lawlu 2019 [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Hugs, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kissing, M/M, Past Doflamingo/Law - Freeform, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: An alternate reunion, wherein Law was still on Punk Hazard when the Straw Hats arrived.Alt Title: Somewhere Where the Captain Won't Be Mad





	Day 10: Free Day

Law hated Punk Hazard, hated every second he spent on this miserable rock away from his captain, his family. He hated Caesar Clown, hated being the one who had to help Monet keep an eye on him, hated the cold that settled in his bones and in his lungs like a reminder of the worst days of his life. The worst part, though, was how news coos never came by. So when the Straw Hat Pirates were dragged unconscious into one of the holding cells, that was when he found out they’d resurfaced at all. Thankfully their captain wasn’t among them, Law would’ve been hard-pressed to keep a straight face if unexpectedly confronted with Straw Hat Luffy in the flesh.

When the Straw Hats escaped, because of course they did, Law could’ve stopped them. He could’ve sliced their legs off at the knees, fused them to the floor or wall, done any number of things to halt them in their tracks. Instead he turned his soul-swap on them, held his breath, and prayed their captain would come with to demand they be swapped back. Broken bones were a poor exchange for a broken heart, but he would take his penance where he could.

He hadn’t expected Luffy to show up so quickly, though. Or to recognize him, though he wasn’t sure why.

“Toraaaooo!!!” Luffy shouted, one arm shooting out towards him far faster than Law had anticipated. The hand that wrapped around his arm was stronger than he remembered too, and he hissed as he was yanked off his feet, arm nearly coming out of its socket from the sheer force. He crashed into Luffy atop the centaur he’d made, and to his surprise rubbery arms wrapped tight around him not in a grapple, but in a hug. “Torao’s he~re.” Luffy laughed, smile bright enough to blind.

“This is that Torao guy?” one of the Straw Hats asked, and Law flushed. How much had he hurt Luffy that even the crew knew his name?

“Yep!” Luffy chirped, happy as anything. “Oh hey, Torao, have you seen the rest of my crew?”

Oh. So he’d discussed it with his crew all of them wanted a piece of Law’s hide for breaking their captain’s heart. He couldn’t even muster up the energy to be surprised. “Behind the facility.” he pulled away, despite how tempting it was to simply melt into Luffy’s warmth. He’d made his choice, given himself body and soul to the captain who loved him more than anyone else ever could.

“Great!” Luffy grabbed him again, fingers lacing together with his, and Law’s heart stuttered in his chest. He couldn’t take this.

“Just, get it over with.” he muttered, pulling his hand free and crossing his arms.

“What?” Luffy frowned, looking genuinely confused.

“Whatever you’re planning. Just, take what you’re due and let me get back to work.”

“Torao...” Luffy reached out, but stilled before his hand landed on Law’s shoulder. “Once I get the rest of my nakama back, I’m gonna go kick Mingo’s ass.”

Law sat bolt upright, hands flying out to grab the front of Luffy’s ill-fitting coat. “You can’t!”

“I can.” Luffy said, his expression uncomfortably close to the look of murderous rage he’d worn that fateful night he broke the edict of blood. “I’m gonna fight him, and I’m gonna _win_.” Luffy gripped Law’s wrist, dark eyes burning with unwavering conviction as his fingers slid under Law’s coat and shirt sleeves to trace the criss-crossing thin scars on his forearm. “And he’ll never lay a hand on you again, I **promise**.”

“You can’t promise that.” Law rasped, and Luffy’s serious expression cracked slightly, lips curling up in an unfamiliar smirk.

“I’m the captain, if Mingo wants to hurt one of my nakama he’ll have to go through me first.”

“What?” Law blinked, reeling back. Luffy let him, serious expression fading to a small, fond smile that made Law’s chest ache fiercely.

“Y’kno, nakama?” one of Luffy’s crew said, the green-haired one. The one who took the spot of First Mate Luffy had wanted to give to Law, years and years ago.

“But-”

“But nothing.” Luffy crossed his arms and pouted. “Just because Mingo wouldn’t let you leave back then doesn’t mean you stopped being my nakama.”

Oh. _Oh_. Law swayed, suddenly very glad he wasn’t standing. Luffy reached out with both arms, and Law let himself fall into them, collapsing against the man he’d not let himself love for fear of inciting his captain’s wrath. “He’ll kill you.”

“He can try.” Luffy’s arms tightened around him, warm even through both their coats. “I won’t let him. And I won’t let you do anything stupid, either.” he pulled Law away slightly, guiding him up until their eyes met. “You don’t get to die, captain’s orders.”

Law laughed, and leaned in to press a brief, chaste kiss to Luffy’s lips. “Aye aye, captain.”

“Oh, great. Now we get Luffy levels of PDA” the darkest of Luffy’s present crew complained, but he smiled as he said it.


End file.
